Lydia
Lydia est une Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. C'est une archère et peut être trouvée dans la Crypte du Dragon. Histoire La fille de la reine Lylia de Crell Monferaigne. Lydia a subi la honte et le mépris, comme elle n'était pas la fille légitime du roi. Pour trouver un but dans sa vie, elle a travaillé fort et a démontré une grande habileté sur le champ de bataille dès son jeune âge. Cependant, son jeune demi-frère, le prince Cain, était jaloux de ses talents de guerrière et a embauché un groupe de voleurs pour la tuer. Même si elle est morte à un si jeune âge, son talent de tireur était légendaire. Il est dit que lors d'une bataille, elle a réussi à sauver un allié en désarmant l'ennemi à une centaine de mètres de distance. Le vrai père de Lylia était Wolthar, un alchimiste de la région de Salerno. Sa mère s'est enfuie avec lui, le jour de son mariage destiné au roi de Crell Monferaigne. Lorsque le couple a été découvert six ans plus tard, Woltar est tué, Lydia et Lylia sont ramenées à Crell Monferaigne. Incapable de faire face à sa douleur, Lylia se jette le haut des murs du château un mois après son retour. Lydia voit cette action comme un acte d'égoïsme de la part de sa mère et n'a jamais pu lui pardonner. Elle a également pris conscience que, malgré ses gros efforts pour prouver sa valeur et de faire oublier ses proches ses origines, elle ne fait qu'exacerber leur aversion pour elle. En conséquence, elle a pris l'habitude de la solitude : la compagnie de Silmeria et d'autres Einherjar a été une expérience importante pour elle. Combat Lydia est une archère moyenne. Elle ne produit pas de dégâts physique et d'enfilements de combos, et même si elle obtient trois attaques élémentaires, elle les apprend dans un ordre défavorable. Elle se joindra à votre équipe avec un arc composite, une tenue suprême et des bottes. Sa compétence initiale est Vision de Vérité. Attaques *Double Pointe *Trait Pétrifiant *Poussière d'Étoiles *Vague d'Energie *Droit à la Gorge *Éclats de Shrapnelthumb|258px|Lylia dans le jeu *Rayon Céleste *Distorsion spatiale *Tir Enflammé *Smashing Shot (Porte Divine) Magie *Ruine Garde *Renforce Puissance Tolérances élémentaires * Glace : +20% *Éclair : -20% Tous les autres éléments sont neutres. Soul Crush Lydia utilise le Soum Crush standard des archers : Tempête Pulvérisante. Elle dira "I shall light your way to Hel!" (Je vais éclairer ton chemin vers Hel !) avant de l'utliser. Lieu de la relique C'est un arc se trouvant dans la Crypte du Dragon, dans la troisième partie au fond d'une crevasse profonde. Lydia a 50% d'apparaître, Atrasia est l'autre possibilité. Lydia dira "Utiliser mon pouvoir comme vous le voulez" avant d'être matérialisée. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Lydia , elle demandera : "Vous voulez être débarrassés de moi ?". Si vous choisissez oui, elle vous dira : "La séparation est une douce tristesse". Après avoir été libérée, Lydia apparaîtra dans une maison aux Faubourgs Est de Crell Monferaigne. Malheureusement , elle ne vous donnera jamais rien. Conversation Lydia peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des deux personnages au début d'un combat, si elles se trouvent dans la même équipe : son père Wolthar et sa mère Lylia. *'Woltar' :Woltar: Is that Lydia? You've grown, my dear. I'm sorry I did not protect you from everything that you've suffered. :Lydia: Father... *'Lylia' :Lydia: Father and I were victims of your selfishness. You just did as you pleased. I shall never, ever forgive you. :Lylia: Lydia... Etymologie Lydie (Lydia en anglais) est le nom d'un ancien royaume d'Asie Mineure, sur le territoire de l'actuelle Turquie. Les guerriers lydiens étaient réputés à leur habilité à l'arc ce qui est approprié dans le cas de Lydia. Divers *Lydia a la même voix qu'Atrasia, Circe, Fraudir et Rasheeka. Ainsi, elles partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Lorsque elle attaque Lydia peut parfois dire: "I will strike the target !" (Je toucherai la cible!) , une référence à son talent de tireur. *La compétence de Lydia, Vision de vérité peut être une autre référence à son talent d'archère. *Comme tous les modèles Archers dans le jeu, le modèle de Lydia dans le jeu ne porte pas de talons. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.